‘Roberta,’ ‘Hulog ng Langit,’ ‘Cash Cab Philippines’ and ‘Syrena’ leads in IBC-13’s 56th Year Offering
Posted on March 3, 2016 by IBC The number 3 station IBC-13 is celebrating its 56th anniversary with a sizzle hot new shows this March. Celebrating 56 Years of IBC "Our year celebrant for 2016 represented that IBC-13’s commitment to lead with innovative programming and quality and Filipino-made programs and services to all Filipinos, both in the Philippines and abroad” said IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa. “For 56 years, the Kapinoy Network stands by its vision for a truly national network that celebrates the best and the brightest of the Filipino and to raise the standards by which Philippine television would be seen by the rest of the world. We are optimistic that IBC-13 will make more Filipino viewers a feel-good habit all over the country and wherever they may be in the globe,” she added. “It seems the priority of the superstar network is sports, game shows, reality, drama and fantasy, because of the slogan as Pinoy Ang Dating. I think okay iyon kasi admittedly, kaya ng IBC-13 yung drama dahil ang laki ng advantage ng channels 2 and 7 because they have a large pool of talents. There's also a question of patronage. Ang TV kasi ganoon, sana'y ka na nanunuod sa 2 at 7. So you have to create your massive market, and if you're gonna market yourself that way, sports, drama, fantasy, it might just work. So okay ako doon. Some sort of feel-good programming.” Carleen Sky Aclan as Roberta Leading the celebrant is Roberta, the TV adaptation of Mars Ravelo classic, expected to granted the young and the old alike. Produced by IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services, Roberta is starring the wonder child Carleen Sky Aclan in her lead role, with the newest Kapinoy actor Alwyn Uytingco, Francyss "Kiko" Abuan, acclaimed actress Gloria Diaz, the comeback stars of Wowie de Guzman and Jennica Garcia. The family drama debuts on March 7 (Monday) at 2:30PM after APO Tanghali Na!. Patrisha Samson (school uniform), Harold Rementilla (school uniform), Aries Ace Espanola (school uniform) and Erika Mae Salas (school uniform) in Hulog ng Langit Following at 3:15PM premiering also on March 7 is the value-oriented drama Hulog ng Langit, the heart-pounding story is about the heartwarming high school students which is depicted by the lives of exploited, moral values above the heaven and unfortunate teenagers. Under the production of IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services, featuring the most promising young talents of Secarats, including the pop heiress Patrisha Samson, the boy next door Harold Rementilla, Aries Ace Espanola and the rock princess Erika Mae Salas. Ryan Agoncillo for Cash Cab Philippines The Kapinoy Network also brought the Philippine version of the British game show Cash Cab Philippines, hosted by Ryan Agoncillo assume the role of cab driver and show host, driving passengers to their destination while quizzing them on general knowledge. Questions asked during the ride will start easy and become trickier with contestants winning cash prizes for each correct answer. An incorrect answer means a strike and contestants have up to three strikes before they are booted out of the cab, no matter where they are. Contestants will have two "shout outs" for help if they are stumped on a question and can either call a friend or ask a random stranger on the street. Cash Cab Philippines, which airs weekdays at 5:15PM after Kahapon Lamang. Sofia Andres as Syrena This summer, their kids who watching the mermaid tale under the sea as the much-awaited fantasy series Syrena, is set to make a splash this summer wherein the stories about mermaids and sea creatures in the underwater scenes. Rising teen star Sofia Andres as the lead role of the mermaid tale, together with the powerhouse cast are Diego Loyzaga, Tom Taus, Antoinette Taus, Onemig Bondoc, Kat Alano as the mermaid queen Calissa and Bianca King as the evil mermaid Vica. The fantasy series will premiere on March 7 at 7:45PM from Monday to Friday after Express Balita. These new programs are sure to celebrate for 56th year this March! This 2016, tune in to IBC-13 for more exciting and feel-good programs that underscore the true meaning of Pinoy Ang Dating!. 'IBC's 3 New Shows: Roberta, Cash Cab Philippines and Syrena (print ad)' :Celebrating 56 Years of IBC :Lalo kang mapapasaya :mula UMAGA hanggang GABI :mula LUNES hanggang BIYERNES sa :mga BAGONG HANDOG mga Kapinoy! :4 HOT NEW SHOWS OF IBC-13! :Mars Ravelo's ROBERTA'' (Carleen Sky Aclan)' :2:30PM :''A production of IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services. :Magiging mga bata at buong pamilya. :Tutuparin ni Carleen Sky Aclan bilang Roberta. :Also starring: :Alwyn Uytingco, Gloria Diaz, Wowie de Guzman and Jennica Garcia :HULOG NG LANGIT (Patrisha Samson (school uniform), Harold Rementilla (school uniform), Aries Ace Espanola (school uniform), Erika Mae Salas (school uniform)) :3:15PM :A production of IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services. :May hulog ka ang langit? :Ang most promising young stars ng Secarats: :Patrisha Samson, Harold Rementilla, Aries Ace Espanola at Erika Mae Salas :CASH CAB PHILIPPINES (The Only Cab That Pays You) (Ryan Agoncillo) :5:15PM :Si Ryan Agoncillo maging :cab driver sa CASH CAB PHILIPPINES, simula ngayong hapon na! :Cash Cab Philippines appears as a regular taxi service, but upon entering the car, passengers will find themselves as contestants on a truly mobile game show! :SYRENA (Sofia Andres) (left) :7:45PM :Dahil ang fantaserye ay maging sirena! :In celebration of its 56 years of IBC, fresh from the splash success of the first-ever and phenomenal fantaserye Janella in Wonderland now turned into another mermaid fantasy. Sofia Andres as Syrena, a girl who transform into a mermaid tale under the sea. :Also starring: :Diego Loyzaga, Tom Taus, Antoinette Taus, Onemig Bondoc :Kat Alano as Calissa and Bianca King as Vica :'''''Pinyo Ang Dating ngayong Summer! (left) :Ngayong March 7! :Tag-Init Every Summer Forever! (right) :IBC :www.ibc.com.ph